Optical components including, for example, planar lightwave circuits (PLCs) are known for multiplexing and demultiplexing optical signals. PLCs may also be used as filters, as well as wavelength tuners when coupled to appropriate lasers and control circuitry. PLCs typically include waveguides provided on the surface of a substrate, wherein the lengths of the waveguides are tailored to provide functionality at a particular wavelength or over a range of wavelengths.
The PLC substrate is provided in a package that is configured to control the temperature of the PLC itself. The package includes a carrier, upon which the PLC substrate is mounted. Typically, the entire underlying surface of the PLC substrate is bonded to the carrier with an adhesive having a relatively low modulus in order to lower any stress that may be applied to the PLC substrate that may result from changes in temperature and mechanical strains applied to the carrier. Nevertheless, some stress is applied to the PLC, thereby deforming the waveguides included therein, such that the PLC has additional loss, for example, at the desired wavelengths. Accordingly, performance of the PLC can be adversely affected.
Moreover, low modulus adhesives lack mechanical strength, resulting in weak, non-robust structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package suitable for use with a PLC that imparts relatively little stress to the PLC and is mechanically robust.